Love burns brightest in the dark
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Tifa is a infant school teacher at the Cetra school and she is asked by Sora, What is the story behind the name of the great city they live in, Omashu. Soon more secrets rise up and what do to about them. A mix between Final Fantasy and Avatar Last Airbender.


A lot of the stories and One-shots I have done, they are mostly about WWE

so I decided to write about something different

Now if you know this story from the cartoon

Avatar: The last Air bender

you know it is sad

enjoy

* * *

There stood a great city known as Omashu, this city was a peaceful one were no war touched its land but the story behind this place it was one of Forbidden Love and Tragdy. A man and a women bound by fate that was doomed from the begining, Two small village were at war with one another.

"Miss?"A little boy asked as he stuck his hand up in the air, Tifa stopped reading the book and looked at the boy with a smile as other groaned wanting to hear the story.

"Yes Reno?"Tifa asked.

"Is this story real?"Reno answered as he tilted his head.

"Of course, this is how the city got its name. Now can I continue?"Tifa replied as she looked at her small class, Tifa was a primary school teacher within the Cetra school that was in the city of Omashu. Today they were suppose to be learning maths but one of the twins in her class asked her about the story.

The twin that asked her was Sora, his twin Roxas didnt really speak much but she could see he wanted to know as well. She did wondered where they heard about this story but she would ask their mother who was a friend of hers.

"Yes Miss"they all replied as they were sat on the floor.

"Alright"

A women from the village of Linvy, who's beauty shone bright and had long light brown hair that she put up. Her eyes were bright green and her soul was of the kindness and purity.

Her name was Aerith Oma and she was tending to the flowers on top of the sacred moutain and soon she met a young man know as Zack Shu from the village of Thorn Rush, who's hair was spikey and dark as the night, he had a X-shaped scar on his cheek.

"The moutain we live on?"Sora asked and most of the other children groaned.

"Shhh Sora"Riku said as he crossed his arms and Sora pouted.

"Yes, the moutain we live"Tifa replied as she smiled.

_Story_

Aerith was humming a sweet and soft tune as she was checking the flowers she planted on top of the moutain, she loved the view from were she sat and wished that the villages would stop with the war as enough blood had been shed.

She did not hear the footsteps coming towards her. Zack was walking up the moutain as he needed some peace as his teacher and friend Angeal was working him to the bone to prepare for the fight between the villages, like Aerith he did not like the war as he losted so many friends.

Stopping at the top he noticed a women was in the spot he would normally be, he was about to say something when he heard her humming and he was amazed by it, he wondered what her singing was like.

"Hello?"he said smiling.

Aerith quickly turned around when she heard the voice, she saw the man and stood up as she knew he was not from her village and he then noticed she was not from his.

"Who are you?"He asked as he approached Aerith who stepped back in fear, noticing that Zack held up his hands and told her he would not harm such a beautiful women, she of course blushed.

"My name is Aerith Oma, who are you?"she replied smiling softly.

"I am the brave Zack Shu"He answer as he grinned.

The two soon began talking and found they were so a like with their ideas, soon a love so strong than the moutain itself was formed between them. They were in love with each other but knew this was frowned upon by there villages and they knew they could not be togther due to the war.

They watched each other from two smaller moutaines that were in the villages.

"Aerith"Zack mumbled as he watched her as she tend to the flowers on her side, he soon began sketching her.

"Zack"She whispered as she let a lone tear fall from her cheek as she sat still for Zack to sketch her, she sent him a smile and he sent her a smile. Their love for one another grew stronger and stronger each day they were not with one another.

But soon they found a way to be together, the two soon learnt earthbedning from the badger moles that lived within the moutains, soon they became the first earthbenders in the world.

Zack had an idea to build a tunnel were they could meet but no one would be able to follow them. Aerith like the idea and soon they built an elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly and any one who followed them would be lost forever in the labyrinth that they created.

Each day they meet with the tunnels, these tunnels were dark so Aerith created a way that would light up the place and it was just a small kiss between the two.

"Oh Aerith, how i love you so much"Zack said as he stroked her hair as she sat in his lap.

"Zack, I love you so much as well"She replied and the two shared a kiss that was passionate and ful of love.

But soon something would change forever and leave one of them heart broken.

One day Aerith made her way into the tunnels and waited for Zack to arrive as the hour went by, he did not turn up and it left Aerith worried. As the day carried on, he still did not turn up, worried even more and her heart burning. She went to were the warriors were and asked her friend Sephiroth, if he had seen a man with black spikey hair and a x-shaped scar on his cheek.

"No sorry Aerith"Sephiroth answered as he knew of the two and he told he would find out. Two more days later, Sephiroth was at Aerith's house with a sad frown upon his face. When Aerith saw him, she came out with a smile but when she saw his face, she dropped onto her knee's crying. Sephiroth pulled her into a hug and soon soon her the grave, she asked to be alone and he left her.

"Oh Zack why"she asked as she begn to cry and the flowers around weeped for her. Sephiroth had told her, he found out that Zack was killed in a raid on his village.

She stood on the moutain with tear stained cheeks and her heart shattered because of the lost of her true love. This war had pulled them apart and she was furious so when the sun was setting down and the skies were dusted red, Aerith unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power.

People cried out if fear and the two villages stopped figthing with one another, they asked for forgiveness, she could have destoryed them all...

But she declared the war was over between the two village.

"Enough, there has been too much blood shed between us all, war is never the answer but peace"she shouted out as she cried.

Both of the villages helped her build a new city where they all would live together in peace and harmony.

This great city was soon named after the two lovers as monument to their love, it was called Omashu.

In the cave they built together in love was now a shrine where the coupl now lie beside one another and carved on the stone above them is..

'Love burns brightest in the dark'

_Story End_

Tifa closed the book and smiled as she looked at her clas, nearly everyone was crying and she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Why did he have to die, poor Aerith"Kairi said as she wiped her face.

"But they are together again"Namine answered as she hugged her sister.

Soon the bell rung and everyone begn to leave but Tifa asked for Sora to stay behind as she needed to ask him somethin.

"Yes miss?"He asked.

"Is he in trouble?"Roxas asked as he stay behind with his brother.

"No of course not but I need to know where you heard the story about Omashu?"Tifa asked and she noticed Roxas looked at Sora with a look that said, 'dont tell her'

"Well, Im sorry Roxas but I have to. Mummmy told us when she was crying, we asked her how we could cheer her up and she said that she would tell us a story that made her feel better"Sora said quickly, Roxas hit his brother gently and the two begn t argue with one another btu Tifa told them to be quiet so they did.

Tifa knew their mother very well as they were friends and she wanted to know why her best friend was crying so she told the boys she would take them home.

"Mummy we ar home"The boys cried out as they entered the door.

"Sora, Roxas"Aerith called out as she walked to the door were she was greeted by hugs from her boys, she smiled at Tifa.

"Go clean, dinner will be ready soon"She said and off they went, both women walked into the kitchen.

"Its good to see you Tifa"

"Same here Aerith so how have you been?"

"Ive been good you?"

"Ive been good as well but there is something I need to ask you"

"What is it Tifa, you know you can tell me anything"

"Well today Sora asked about the story of Omashu's name and I told the class, when I asked where he heard it from, he told me you were crying and they wanted to make you happy so you read to them the story"Tifa said as folded her arms.

Aerith sat down and rubbed her face, Tifa was on her knee's next to Aerith.

"What is wrong?"she asked.

" I recieved a letter telling me that the SOLDIER was coming back in three days"Aerith answered.

"Wait so that means Zack and Cloud are coming back"Tifa said as she knew what SOLDIER meant.

"Yes"Aerith broke down in tears.

"Whats wrong Aerith?"Tifa asked again as she was unsure, rubbing Aerith's back.

"I still dont know who's the father of the twins"Aerith replied.

Tifa knew that both of the guys loved Aerith, she was jealous in the past but she found love with Barrett. She had been there for Aerith through everything but this was going to cause problems.

Tifa comforted her friend and soon they all had dinner, Tifa stayed as she would help her friend through this.

"We will get through this Aerith"Tifa said rubbing her friend's back.

* * *

I hope your all like that

if those who dont know about this legend then

youtube - Omashu: The Tale of Two Lovers by AvatardForevermore

A Story that concerns Aerith and the twins will be written sometime soon

:D

please review


End file.
